Kendall's Dancer Girl
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: She was hired by Sam to be Kendall's new dancer, but what if she dances her way right into his heart during the 'Better with You' Tour... Bad summary but read anyways!
1. Chapter 1

**** So my ADD has defiantly been getting the better of me lately, and now I am getting stuck and confused of where to go with my stories lately. The disorder really sucks, even when you're medicated. Anyways, this is a new story I decided to give a try, it's been on my mind for some time now and I hope it's good. Let me know what you think. I also want to apologize for the lack of updates on the other stories, I got really sick with mono and have been homebound and in and out of hospitals and in a lot of pain for the last month and a half, but I am still working hard ** **

***Music Sounds Better With U***

Chapter 1:

_Kendall's POV_

There was so much curiosity in the air as the guys and I stepped into the office of our manager, Steve **(Made up name, I don't know there real manager's name and it's not even legal on the site lmao). **He had called me us all the night before telling us he had news about our new tour coming up. We didn't leave for another 2 weeks, so we were all wondering what could be so short notice.

We all took our seats as Steve walked in with his assistant, Joanna, stepped in. "Okay guys, I know you are wondering what could possibly be so important about this tour, when it is so close. Well I hate to tell you, but this is very important."

"Did One Direction back out?" Logan asked, making all of our eyes widen at the possibility of our good friends backing out already before the tour even started.

"No, it's not that bad. The dancers we hired for you guys are no longer able to make it, so we had to get you brand new dancers for this tour."

"Brand new dancers? But how are they going to learn the moves before it's time for us to leave?" James and I ask, at the same time.

"Well guys, you can thank Carlos' and James' girlfriend's for that. They convinced the former girls to help the newer girls learn the moves and Sam and Halston also found the new girls. So you will not be meeting the new girls until it is possibly time to leave." He turns to leave, but then turns back to us "Also, don't ask Sam or Halston about them, because I already talked to them and they won't be telling you anything." Then he leaves us to ourselves in the meeting room.

"Damn, that's crazy. I can't believe we have new dancers. This kind of sucks. They ones we had on our first tour were awesome." Carlos says "And our girlfriends know them before we do!"

"No kidding, I'll try and get it out of Halston." James said, with a smirk as we all got up to get to rehearsals.

"Dude, you know she isn't going to tell you anything no matter how much you have sex with her." Logan commented, as we all climb into his escalade.

"Oh shut up, it's worth a shot you know!" James yells, laughing. We all started laughing. We made random conversation until we pulled up to the rehearsal space. We got out of the car and ran into the stadium so we weren't late.

_***4 Hours Later***_

The guys and I were exhausted after rehearsal but we still decided to go out to dinner with Sammie, Ashley and Halston. We all went back to our own apartments so we could shower and get ready since we were meeting up there at 8pm.

When 7:30 struck, I locked up my apartment and started my walk down to the parking garage, stopping every now and then to say hi to some neighbors or fans. As I walked, I started thinking about the tour and how different it was going to be from the first one. This time we had a bigger fan base, bigger stage, more songs, and new dance moves and dancers. I opened the door to my black 2010 mustang **( www .americanmuscle 2006- ford-mustang-black. html)** and got in before starting it and driving towards the restaurant that Sam texted me earlier after I got home.

I immediately spotted my group of friends, who were already seated of course, since I was always the last one to show up or was always late. This time was because of LA traffic though so it wasn't my fault. I walked up to them and took my seat between Logan and Sammy "Sorry I'm late, traffic is ridiculous."

"It's all good Kendall, glad you made it" Ashley said with a kind smile. We had met Ashley a while ago, since she was dating Martin from Boys like Girls, and she is Sam's best friend. About an hour into dinner, we were all eating and talking about the upcoming tour.

"So Sam and Halston?" Logan said "You know our new dancers?" Sammy and Halston shared smiles and laughed as they continued eating while shaking their heads at us.

"No, we aren't telling you who they are." Halston said with a smirk in James' direction. His smile went to a frown until she lightly kissed his lips, then he smiled again. Sammy did the same thing with Carlos.

"So are you excited to be going on tour with One Direction on their first American tour?"Ashley asked. We all chorused our excitement.

"They are all awesome guys, even though they are younger than us, we get along great." Logan commented with a smile.

"I just want to meet our new dancers, so we can at least know who they are" I smile at Sammy and Halston, trying to break them with my boyish charm.

They glance at each other before finally speaking "Okay fine!" They say at the same time "We will bring them to your rehearsal tomorrow so you can meet them and practice with them!" Halston breaks.

The guys and I all high five and cheer, knowing that we won. James and Carlos kiss their girlfriends cheeks'; thanking them, causing the girls to blush and giggle and the dinner continues with laughter and jokes.

The next day we all arrived at rehearsals and didn't waste any time getting started. We practiced for about 20 minutes before we heard Sammy and Halston walk in the practice space with 4 girls behind them. When they stopped, 2 girls went on Sam's side and the other 2 girls went on Halston's side. The blonde one on Sammy's side immediately caught my eye. She had long, curly blonde hair that traveled down to the middle of her back. It was cut to where her bangs flip to the right side of her face from the left. She had intoxicating hazel eyes that had a slight green ring around them. She was petite and thin, but not anorexic skinny, only about Sam's size. I was snapped out of my daze when Halston started speaking. "Okay guys, this girl is Nicole. She is James' new dancer and my younger sister." She then pointed to the girl next to Nicole and continued to speak "and this is my cousin Alexis, Logan's new dancer" I could tell just by looking at Logan that he already liked her. She had dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Logan will have her by the end of the tour, I already know it. Nicole had straight long blonde hair that was tided in a pony tail on the back of her head. She and Halston actually looked like twins.

Then Sam started to speak "This is Gabby, Carlos' new dancer and my younger cousin" Gabby had auburn hair and green eyes, similar to mine. Sam then moved on to the girl that captivated me at first glance. "And this is Kylie, Kendall's new dancer, and my best friend from back home that I grew up with" Kylie's cheeks turned red as all our eyes went to her, but mine lingered all over her. She had me hooked already. They way her hair flipped and her tan skin glowed under the lights of the stage. It looked as if she was naturally tan and didn't go tanning. She had a tattoo that began in the middle of her thumb and pointer finger and traveled down to her wrist. It wasn't very big so I couldn't see very much of it. The girls followed Halston and Sammy over to us.

Kylie slowly walked over to me and looked down at the ground with a smile as she noticed me staring at her. "Hi I'm Kylie…" she shyly introduced herself.

"I'm Kendall" I smiled at her as she giggled. Even her giggle made me smile. This girl was perfect and I just met her 10 minutes ago. Our tour manager Steve then appeared. I think all of us forgot he was supposed to be here, considering it was the last rehearsal before we left for tour the next day. He looked shocked at the appearance of the new dancers.

"Oh girls, you're here. Well this is a surprise, but since you're here we can finally fully practice with your partners. Start with 'Music Sounds Better with U'" Of course, the one song that I struggle with the dance moves for.

We went through the whole set list before Steve came back and told us we could leave. Halston and James left and so did Sam and Carlos. Logan was talking with Alexis and was walking to his dressing room with her, leaving Kylie and I alone on stage. "So um" Kylie spoke up "Good practice" She whispered.

I laugh and shake my head "Thanks but I am horrible with Music Sounds Better with U, I just can't get a hang out of it"

"Well we could stay later and I can help you" She then looked down "That is if you want" She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, I would like that Kylie" I nod and stand up from my position, which was tying my shoe. I hold my hand out to help her up, and when she grabs my hand I feel this electric spark shoot up my hand and through my arm. We get into the starting position and start going through the moves.

About 2 hours later, it was about 8:30 at night and Kylie and I were just finished going through it for the last time to be sure I got it. Everybody was gone except for a few scatters, who were waiting for us so they could turn everything off and lock up. We hit the last move and she hugged me "Kendall you did it!" I hug her back and laugh. She pulls away and walks over to her stuff, with me following close behind. "Shit…" I hear her whisper behind me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, picking up my bag and putting away my water bottle I just took a drink from.

"Sam was my ride here and she left when Carlos did." She frowned, sitting on the floor.

"I can take you home." I offer her, taking my keys out of my bag.

"No I was staying with Sam since she just flew me out here. I haven't found a place yet that I can afford and I don't have keys to her house and I bet she is staying with Carlos tonight."

I think for a second "You can crash at my apartment for the night. I can take the couch and you can have my bed" I offer to her instead of the ride.

She looks up at me from the ground, shaking her head "I could do that to you, I'm not going to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding. I'm offering and I also owe you for helping me. We can drive back here tomorrow so it's easier too"

She stands up and picks up her duffle bag, which I take from her "Thank you Kendall, so much"

"It's not a problem, really" I smile as we walk out of the stage and to my car.

_*The Next Morning* (Still Kendall's POV)_

I wake up the next morning around 8 am to something being made in the kitchen and it absolutely smells amazing. I get up off the couch and walk into the kitchen to see Kylie making breakfast in her pajamas still, which happened to be a t-shirt of mine and a pair of my basketball shorts. "Hey, Whatcha cookin'?" I say walking over to the island counter and sitting on the stool as she turns and smiles at me.

"Egg omelets and bacon, I hope that's okay. I just wanted to do something for you since you let me crash here last night" She says looking back down at the food as she puts it on a plate and sets it in front of me.

"Kylie, I told you its fine. It wasn't a problem at all, your amazing company. I'm gonna have to room with you when we start touring." We laugh as she puts the kitchen materials in the sink and starts washing them. "Kylie you don't have to do that, I'll do them since you cooked. And where's your food?"

"Oh I ate already, and I want to. You can just wash that plate when you're done eating." She smiles and starts doing the dishes again.

"Okay, but I feel bad since you were doing them last night too. And when did you eat?"

"Don't worry about it Kendall. And I got up around 5, ate some cereal and a nutrigrain bar then I went for a run, that's why I am sweaty." She smiles again. Her smile was so bright and beautiful; it makes me want to make her smile all the time.

"You don't even look sweaty, and you should have woke me up, I would have went running with you" I say as I finish eating and start cleaning my plate off.

"Well I'll remember that then for when we start tour. I'm going to shower first, is that okay?" She asks walking towards my bathroom.

"That's fine Kylie, I don't take long anyways and I have to call Carlos and Sam to let them know you're here"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" She laughs as she walks into the bathroom and locks the door.

I pick my phone up off the charger and see Carlos has already tried calling twice and Sam has tried 4 times. I call Carlos back, knowing their together.

"Hello?"

"Yo man, you called?" I answer him, stepping out onto my balcony.

"Yeah man, Sam's freaking out. She forgot about Kylie last night and hasn't heard anything from her and she isn't answering her phone."

"Man, tell Sam to calm down, Kylie's with me and I think her phone died."

"She is with you?" Carlos says a little calmer.

"Yes she is with me. She crashed in my bed last night while I slept on the couch, she is currently in the shower getting ready to go." I explain to him. I hear him in the background telling Sam.

"Alright man, Sam says thank you and she'll see you later. See you when we get there man."

"Yupp you will" I hang up and walk back into the apartment to see Kylie walking out of the bathroom in the same clothes she wore yesterday.

"You're turn" She smiles, walking to her duffle bag and grabbing her deodorant and body lotion.

"Okay, thanks. Oh and I called Sam and Carlos, they now know you are here and safe"

"Okay thanks Kendall." She smiles at me as I walk into the bathroom and start my shower.

About 20 minutes later we are heading out to my mustang and going to the studio for our last rehearsal before leaving on the bus tomorrow morning to head to our first venue. As the ride starts, it is a comfortable silence until I break it. "You excited to go on your first tour?"

"Absolutely, I can't wait! Sam has told me some funny stories about you guys so I can't wait to experience them myself and dance in front of thousands of fans every night, it's a rush!" She says, throwing her head back on the seat in excitement, I laugh as we pull into the rehearsal space. We walk into the building and head for the stage, were we are the first ones to arrive. Soon enough, Sam comes running in and immediately grabs Kylie into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ky, I didn't mean to leave you here last night!" Sam apologizes to a smiling Kylie while they hug.

"Sam, it's fine. Kendall was really nice" Kylie says, pulling away from Sam. Sam smiles and me and hugs me too.

"Thank you Kendall!" Sam says as I laugh her.

"Sam, it was no big deal. Kylie was great company." I say, smiling to Kylie as she blushes. Soon enough, Kylie and Sam left to pack their stuff for tour since Sam and Halston are also coming along. According to Steve, we got a huge bus with 7 bunks and a bathroom, but luckily we will be making stops at hotels every night to sleep so the bunks are only for naps while were traveling. I left back to my place and Carlos went back to his. We had a lot of packing to do so I wasn't looking forwards to this. Even though we do shop a lot when we're on tour for whatever clothes we couldn't fit.

Soon enough I was done packing so I made sure everything was shut off and nothing was left on since I would be gone for 5 months. After I double checked everything, I grabbed my 2 suitcases and bag before I locked up my apartment and walked to the cab I had called. It was about 5 at night when I got in the cab and I got the bus around 5:15, and of course I was the last one to arrive. Everyone was packing their bags in either the side hatchet of the bus or in the closets on the bus. I unload my bags and pay for the cab before walking over to the bus.

"Hey look who finally showed up!" Logan said, sarcastically. I roll my eyes and smile before packing on suitcase in the hatchet and bring the other bags on the bus. Halston and Kylie were on the bus, Halston was putting some bags away as Kylie was observing the bus, like she hadn't seen anything like it before.

"You look like you're in a daze" I laugh to Kylie as Halston hugs me quick then walks off the bus to grab more bags.

"I didn't even know they made buses this big! It's huge and so roomy!" Kylie says, facing me now as I burst out laughing at her. She smacks my arm as she also laughs. Soon everyone gathers on the bus and Steve then follows as we all stand or sit around.

"Okay so One Direction's manager is giving them this same lecture right now. I know you guys are legal and adults, except for Kylie, and already know all this, but behave, follow whatever rules are given at whatever destination you are currently at. This is expected to be a huge tour since this is One Directions first American tour and you guys' first world tour so be prepared for a tons of media and press coverage, not all good and not all bad." He turns to walk off the bus when he turns around again "Oh and have fun guys!" He smiles before exiting the bus as we get ready to start moving.

We've been moving for about 2 hours. I was sitting on the couch with Kylie watching some random show that Kylie likes, but I've never seen. We watched it the night she stayed at my apartment, but I still didn't know what it was. Logan and Alexis were playing cards at the table, Halston and James were making us something to eat for dinner. We all made a schedule on certain days we were on the bus over night, which we will be tonight, one of us has to cook, and tonight was Halston's turn, James was just observing. Sam and Carlos were watching a DVD in their bunk. Soon we ate and then went to bed.

I woke up first so I climbed off my bunk so I didn't wake James and Halston, who slept under me. I walked out into the kitchen area and made myself a bowl of cereal. I grab my phone out of my pocket and check it as I eat my cereal. I laugh at the message from my brother as Kylie enters my point of view. She kindly smiles at me as she grabs a bowl and cereal "Hey you early riser" I say to her as she giggles and sits in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you apparently are too." She says as we eat. "So Kendall Knight, tell me about yourself?"

"Hm what do you want to know?" I ask as I take another spoonful.

"Favorite food, favorite band, favorite sport, and stuff like that" She smiles as she also takes another spoonful.

"Well I have 2 brothers, both older; they still live with my mom and dad. Um I obviously have my own apartment and own car" then she interrupts.

"It's a very nice car also" She smiles then lets me continue.

I laugh "Yes it is nice. But um my favorite band in Incubus, my favorite sport is hockey, and my absolutely favorite food happens to be Steak"

"Well, very explanatory Mr. Knight" I smile at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys and I were backstage and the first show of the tour and we were all pumped and excited. Sam, Halston, and the dancers were hanging out with us until we were called to get dressed and they were called to makeup and wardrobe. "So when Kylie and I were about 7, we had a water balloon fight that went all over the house. I mean, from head to toe, we were soaked, and her house was drenched. It was so funny, you remember that?" Sam asked Kylie, who sat next to me, and she nodded as she giggled. I smiled and laughed with her. A knock on the door caught our attention as Logan got up from Alexis and answered it, and it was one of our stage managers. "Okay guys, here's our schedule for the night. I need the girls in makeup and wardrobe now please" He smiles at the girls as they walk out and to where they are supposed to go. "Then in about 10 minutes we need you guys for hair and wardrobe, then after you're done we need you for vocal warm ups then you go on for the first show of the tour! I'll be back to get you when it's your turn." He smiles then exits the room.

After we finished our wardrobe, we started doing our vocal warm ups in the back room. I was warming up next to James as the girls walked back in the room. I stopped and stood back up from my seat when I saw Kylie **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=62261122)** walk in. She looked absolutely beautiful and I couldn't stop staring until James elbowed me in the side. I snapped out of it and saw Kylie walking over to me. "So how do I look for the first show?" I said, running her bare arm down the side of her shirt, trying to smooth it out to look perfect. I reach out and push her hand away before smiling at her.

"Ky, you look more then beautiful. You trying to out-do us at our own show?" I ask her, jokingly. She smiles and laughs, smacking my shoulder away. I smile at her laughing and just when she went to hit me again, I grabbed my wrist gently and poked her side, making her laugh again. I let go of her when a knock came on the door.

"Hey guys, show time!" We gather our headset microphones and set them up on our ear while the girls talked about where they were positioned. We walk onto the platform and the girls follow as we get into place for the rising.

Soon the fireworks went off and it started rising, so we started singing.

_Guys like me, like girls like you,  
And girls like you, like guys like me. _

We then stepped off the platform and me and Kylie approached the front of the stage, while the others stayed posed behind us. She stood on one side of the stage while I took the other, and when I started singing again we walked until we stood face to face;

_I blaze the night, in harbor light  
you're dressin' light, it's fittin' right._

As I sang that part, I ran my hand down her side down to her thigh.

_I hear the waves, I see ya wave,  
I'm stayin' put, you say no way._

After that line, we turn and I end up behind her with her back to my stomach. I wrap my arm around her waist lightly as she turns her head to see mine.

_The track begins, you pull me in,  
I touch ya skin, ya tremblin',  
It's in ya eyes, ya hear the wind  
So let the game,  
Game begin. _

During that line, I grace my fingertips against the sleeveless arm from her shoulder to her wrist, and I actually felt her tremble a bit, she then turns her head back from watching my hand back to my face so our eyes connected, and I don't know if it was just me, but I definitely felt an lighting blot shoot through my body. We then continue the song and finish it before continuing the show.

Soon enough, the show was over and we were taking our final bows for the crowd for thanking them and heading off stage to meet up with the girls and Sam and Halston. Halston had her sister engulfed in a huge hug, and she looked like a very proud older sister. I then see Kylie standing at the table drinking a bottle of water and wiping her forehead with a towel. I was going over to her when I was pulled to the side by Sam and Carlos. "Kendall, what was that?" Sam asks me, making me raise my eyebrows at her in confusion. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know what I'm talking about!" She says, smacking my shoulder.

"What are you talking about Sam?" I ask her, rubbing my shoulder. She may be a small girl, but she can sure hit.

"That whole thing out there with Kylie, all the eye contact during the songs and especially during Show Me, anything you want me to know?" She asks me.

"No Samantha, it was just the intensity of the song, ya know?" She looks at me with the same look Carlos is giving me, like they don't believe me.

"Kendall, you need to stop being in denial. You like her, that's great, just remember she's my best friend and you hurt her, I'll kill you. I don't care if you're in a band with my boyfriend." She says before walking over and talking to Kylie about something. My eyes follow her before turning back to Carlos.

He shrugs his shoulders at me before looking at Sam then back at me "Okay, before she brought up you're thing with Kylie, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come out with us tonight to celebrate the first show." He asks me. I nod and grab a towel and do our manly shake before walking to the table where Kylie was just left alone for water.

"Nice first show Ky" I smile to her. She smiles back and takes another sip of her water before asking;

"Are you going tonight?" She asks me.

"Yeah I'm going, are you?" She nods and smiles. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready, meet me at my room when you're done." I nod and watch her walk away. I then see everyone else has split to get ready and walked to my room to shower and get ready too.


End file.
